In recent years, an electronic apparatus is known, which is equipped with a voice recognition device and, when a user gives a desired voice instruction, recognizes the voice and performs an operation in accordance with the recognized instruction. Generally, this electronic apparatus includes a voice input start button and, after the user's operation of the voice input start button, the voice recognition device receives the voice input. However, in the voice recognition device, an erroneous recognition may occur if the user starts to speak before the device enters the voice recognizing state and thus the beginning part of the voice signal cannot be recorded by the device.
In order to prevent such a problem, a technology for notifying the user of a speech start timing by displaying a predetermined image on a display screen during a time interval from the time when the voice input start button is operated to the time when the voice recognition enters an operable state is known. However, there is a problem that this technology can be applied to only the electronic apparatus having the display screen, and in order to display the image, the processing load on the processor that controls the electronic apparatus increases.